Five Years Old
by Caroline2002
Summary: Puck is turned into his five year old self. The Grimms save him and it ends with fluff. Enjoy! Short one-shot


''What the hell?"

Sabrina walked up to the recently 16 year old boy. He had de-aged into an adorable 5 year old boy.

"How did you-"

The little boy looked up from the ground where he had collapsed. He had a look of complete terror. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. He looked like he might cry.

Sabrina didn't know how it happened, but this 5 year old boy was undoubtedly Puck. His unmistakable green eyes and his blonde hair immediately gave it away. Sabrina slowly walked to the young boy, who obviously didn't feel very comfortable at the moment. She wanted to do something to make him not terrified.

"He little guy. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Okay. What's your name?"

No answer. He was shaking like he was in 15 degree weather. His wide eyes looked up at Sabrina and her heart broke.

''Okay. That's okay. You don't have to talk right now. Do you remember me? You can just shake your head."

Puck shook his head no and his shaggy hair flopped around his face.

"Alright. Do you want to go somewhere comfortable? I know this old women. She is my grandma and she makes the best cookies in the world. Do you want to go get some sleep?"

Puck looked up from shy eyes and nodded yes. Sabrina picked him up and took him over to the car. As she buckled him up in the backseat, Sabrina wondered how she was going to explain all this to Granny and Daphne. She drove them to the house, and as she was getting out Daphne ran out of the house.

"Sabrina! You are never going to believe what-"

Daphne stopped mid-sentence when she saw the little boy. Sabrina picked him up and carried him into the house. Daphne was shooting curious looks her way, but she just ignored them.

"Okay kiddo. This is Daphne, my younger sister. That big lump of fur over there is Elvis. He stinks a LOT, but he's a pretty good guard dog. Do you want to pet him?"

Puck nodded and walked over to the big lazy dog. He gently patted the Elvis's head and ran back to Sabrina. Sabrina took him into the kitchen, where Granny Relda was conveniently making cookies.

"That's Granny. She is the one who makes the best cookies."

Granny turned around when she heard Sabrina's voice. When she saw mini Puck, she just sighed.

"What have you two done now?"

Sabrina shrugged and then pointed at Puck and put her finger to her mouth to indicate that they shouldn't talk about it around him.

"Can you tell us your name? I bet it's a really good name. Maybe like...mhmm...Puck."

Puck looked up in shock. He hadn't expected her to guess his name.

Puck whispered so quiet that Sabrina had to lean in really close to hear what he was saying.

"My name is Puck and I am the Prince of Faerie. I am five years old. I don't like it here, and I want to go back to Faerie, please?"

Sabrina was surprised by this proper little version of Puck. _He must have been like this before he came to Ferryport Landing. It's kind of cute. I am so going to mock him about it when he gets back to normal._ Granny smiled lightly.

"I'm afraid we can't go back _liebling_. Can we talk to you about something?"

Granny said this for her own benefit as much as Puck's. She had no idea what was going on or how Puck was 11 years younger than he had been when he and Sabrina and him had left. Puck nodded and grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"Okay good. I promise you that everything I am about to tell you is the whole truth. You were 16 about an hour ago. You were transformed into a 5 year old by a powerful witch who was trying to get revenge in us because we toilet papered her house together last week. At least I hope that's why you're 5. We are going to find a way to change you back into a 16 year old and everything will be normal again, okay?"

Sabrina glanced at Granny and saw that _Aw come on. Really?_ look. She shrugged and mouthed a sorry. Puck giggled a little, though.

"Silly girl."

:::::

For the next 2 hours, Sabrina, Daphne, and Relda were working to find a way to free Puck from this spell while he watched Little Einsteins. Finally, Sabrina sighed with victory.

"I found a way to change him back. I don't know why we didn't think of this. It is almost like we couldn't think of the obvious solution so we just moved on to the retarded ones. All it is is true love's kiss. I just have to kiss him."

"Wow...we are stupid."

Puck blushed and looked scared at the possibility of Sabrina kissing him.

"Okay munchkin. Come here so I can lay one on you. Woah...that sounded extremely perverted. Oh well."

Puck waddled over to Sabrina shyly and looked up at her with worried eyes. Sabrina kissed the little boy and as soon as their lips touched the transformation began. Within seconds, Sabrina was making out with a teenage Puck.

"Ahem''

"*cough cough*"

Daphne snorted her laughter and walked out, shaking her head at the two. Eventually, Granny did the same.

"Have fun, lovebirds."


End file.
